Burmy
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} '''Burmy' (Japanese: ミノムッチ Minomutchi) is a Bug-type Pokémon. Burmy's evolutions are gender dependent: female Burmy evolve into Wormadam and male Burmy evolve into Mothim, both starting at level 20. It changes its cloak based on the location where it last battled: *It will be the Plant Cloak if it last battled outside or in tall grass. *It will be the Sandy Cloak if it last battled in a cave, on a beach, or faced a Pokémon from a Honey tree. *It will be the Trash Cloak if it last battled in a building. There are some grassy areas in which Burmy will not change to a Plant Cloak. In Pokémon X and Y, Burmy will not change to Plant Cloak after battling in the grassy areas of Route 8 between Connecting Cave and Ambrette Town. Instead, it chooses a Sandy Cloak - presumably due to the proximity to the beach on Route 8 connecting Ambrette Town to Cyllage City. In the wild it is always the Plant Cloak variation. The cloak only affects its form upon evolution into Wormadam; there is otherwise no effect on gameplay. Biology Burmy is a small, larval Pokémon with a black segmented body and a coiled antenna on top of its head. It has a beak-like mouth and yellow eyes. Burmy has six stubby legs: the first two pairs are black, while the back pair is yellow. A coat of leaves, sand and gravel, or pink building insulation normally covers Burmy’s body. It will not hesitate to collect nearby materials to construct a new cloak if the old one breaks or falls off. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. The cloak protects it from the cold, and will become thinner when the weather is hot. Statistics Burmy Trivia *Burmy and its evolution share their species name with Pineco and Forretress. They are all known as the Bagworm Pokémon. *Burmy's coat does not change if leveled up with an Exp. Share, making this a viable option for keeping a wanted cloak to evolution. *Burmy's evolutionary family is one of the most complex, with two factors deciding its evolutionary event: its gender and its appearance. *It is unknown how Burmy changes cloaks, since it is not shown in the anime. It is seen putting back on a cloak that fell off, however. *Burmy is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 224. *Although Burmy have been confirmed to have feet, they do not have a footprint, likely due to their feet being concealed by their cloak. *Although seen in the anime and Pokémon Adventures, Burmy does not have a cloakless form in the games, and as such, a Burmy hatched from an egg will be born wearing a cloak. *To date, Burmy has never been seen in the anime wearing either the Sandy or Trash Cloak. Gallery 412Burmy_Plant_Cloak_Dream.png|Plant Cloak Burmy's Dream World Artwork 412Burmy_Sandy_Cloak_Dream.png|Sandy Cloak Burmy's Dream World Artwork 412Burmy_Trash_Cloak_Dream.png|Trash Cloak Burmy's Dream World Artwork